Omega
by goetterdamerung
Summary: AU with some canon events as the author sees fit. Derek lost all his family bar his Uncle in the fire. Living the next 13 years with his uncle, Derek becomes Omega as his Uncle systemically rapes and abuses him. This is his story as told to Stiles and their story as together. PLEASE READ WARNINGS BEFORE THE PROLOGUE.
1. Prologue

**WARNINGS: Contains descriptions of incest, pedophillia and graphic violence.**

**Don't read if these may be triggers**

* * *

Power… it is a strange thing; it has no discernible form, it is neither physical nor nebulous, but it is something that everyone recognises in all of its forms… Power, can also be stripped away.

I have lived almost a quarter century and in that short amount of time I have seen some of the worst faces of power and one of the best. Up until recently, I have only known how power can hurt, and how it can be used to strip away everything that makes an individual, leaving nothing but an empty husk.

For the first ten years of my life I was a born Beta, I knew my place within the pack. I knew my sister Laura, was to be Alpha in her turn and I her loyal brother and Beta.

We were happy, family… pack.

It wasn't until much later that I realised just how naïve I really was.

* * *

The morning of my eleventh birthday dawned with what seemed blood in the skies, but only turned out to be the flames from our blazing den reflected in the clouds above. The wind howling around me as I howled as loudly as I could for my family from within the cocoon of my Uncle Peter's arms, tightly wrapped around me.

Arms tightly around me, my uncle turned around from our den and slowly headed into the forest. Scrambling within his grasp I twisted to try and see my home, screaming for my Mama Alpha and Papa. All I could hear in return was the wind and the crackle of fire.

Many humans believe they can understand what loss is and maybe even these humans can do so, but to lose one's pack is another matter altogether. The ties of pack go far beyond those of family; it is not just a unit or a family grouping. What binds us as Pack can't be described any easier than describing sight is to a blind man. Pack is our entire world and without pack structure those left remaining are nothing. Even as an eleven year old I knew this.

Casting my mind in search of pack I could feel nothing but my uncle, an absolute absence of anything bar him and me. It was then I knew… my family was gone and my mind began to shut down. One of the last vestiges of memory I have from that day was the red glow of an Alpha's eyes and the faint sound of muffled laughter as my uncle carried me further from my den and towards the beginning of my darkest nightmares.

* * *

It was a year almost to the day of the fire that I entered the kitchen of this run down shack in the middle of nowhere my uncle has us staying in. I had awoken early; startled from my dreams by an unbearable pressure followed by wet warmness which had me shaking hard enough to force me from slumber. I knew what had happened and in my own, nearly twelve year old way, I felt a sense of pride knowing that I was now capable of more than being a cub, maybe not a wolf yet, but certainly closer to it than just a cub.

I could sense my uncle before I could see him, agitated and wary with a strong sense of need over-powering the air, turning to face my uncle all I could see was his eye's glowing.

"It has happened then?" The not quite voice, not quite growl uttered.

Shaking my head in confusion I answered, "Uncle?"

"Don't lie to me cub, your scent has changed. You reek of sex and pheromones!"

His voice now was nothing but growl now and a feeling of dread prickled along my spine.

"Mine!" The growl was more in thought form than vocal, but the meaning was clear.

Maybe I was more cub than wolf, I broke the first tenant of our kind… never turn your back on your Alpha.

Pain, agonising pain, as my uncle's teeth lodged firmly at the juncture of neck and shoulder. My scream turning into a howl then a whimper of submission as his teeth went deeper into my flesh as he held on, his claws raking my back, shredding me as I thrashed beneath him uselessly.

Finally exhausted, I lay limp on the ground, his teeth still embedded in my neck, and prepared for death.

With one claw, my uncle ripped what remained of my clothing away, leaving me half dead and naked with blood still dripping from my back and neck.

Everything seemed to go black as his teeth released me an excruciating pain throughout my entire body, my wounds only very slowly began to heal from my Alpha's rage.

Through the sounds of my own whimpers I could hear the sound of fabric rustling and deep inhalations coming from behind me.

* * *

That was the first time he took me, right there on that filthy kitchen floor. The first of many times he took me throughout the next twelve years.

For the first ten years of my life I was a born Beta, I knew my place within the pack. I knew my sister Laura, was to be Alpha in her turn and I her loyal brother and Beta.

For one year after that, I was still a Beta with only my uncle for Pack.

For the twelve years that followed… I was omega.

Soft golden brown eyes look at me as his thumb wipes the tears from my cheek.

"I'm sorry Derek… just, I'm sorry. Nothing more can be said." Stiles looks at me with his own tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Just, when I asked you to use your words, this wasn't quite what I expected."

Drawing a snort from me is the last thing Stiles expects, but I do so anyway.

Wrapping his arms around me is what breaks the dam, as I finally allow myself to cry. It is only then that I realise that this is the first time I have been held with love since the fire.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I suppose I have had it conditioned into me not to show any form of emotion; be it good, or be it bad, but Stiles managed to both shock and surprise me with his reaction to my little revelation. The way he remained open and empathic whilst not shooting me looks of pity that I didn't want, or false assurances that everything would be alright. No, he was just there for me when I needed it the most.

Maybe that is why my wolf calls for him… yearns even.

I know what the pack thinks of me; dour, taciturn, non-communicative, and my personal favourite… Sourwolf.

I'm not you know.

Peter may have been many things; and true most of them bad, but he did home-school me and say what you want about him… he was still a very intelligent wolf. He knew the ways of the world, both wolf and human, he also taught me how to hide myself within the confines of my own mind. I don't think that is what he intended, but it is the end results here that matter the most.

Locked away inside my mind, while Peter did his worst to me, was the only way I could have survived and kept my sanity intact… for want of better words I suppose, but regardless, I still managed to keep myself sane.

Don't get me wrong, it was a close thing, but then again 'Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades' or whatever that idiom is.

No-one could go through breaking down to Omega status and return unchanged, I know I certainly didn't. Many things that Beta's take for granted I no longer do. It is even worse now I am Alpha of my own pack.

So many parts of my psyche are that far out of whack that I doubt Freud, Pavlov, Jung, and Wendt together couldn't put Humpty back together again… and I am not sure I would want them to. I can't say I am at peace with myself, that would just be complete bullshit, but I think I am bordering on content with the status quo.

Yes, a seventeen year old human… irritating, annoying human, but yes… he is the reason I can even think about this all let alone let him in bit by bit to the mess that is me. So yes, my wolf has done all but piss on him to mark him as mine, but he is not the one in control… he can't be in control.

He would destroy Stiles with his needs; he is slowly destroying me with his needs, not to mention that my human side has its own needs and wants.

This is where the problem lies.

My wolf is now Alpha, but before that he was Omega, with an Omega's needs. He is now Alpha with an Omega's needs and to be perfectly honest, that is fucking both the wolf and I up. Who has ever heard of an Alpha wolf craving his own subjugation, the desperate need to be mounted and torn apart? How could we beg of Stiles to destroy us, only to rebuild us so the viscous circle may continue?

Stiles… it all comes back to him… as if there was any doubt.

Both my wolf and I would kill for him, it pains us to see him upset, at how Jackson treats him, Scott's idiotic abandonment of his best friend because he has finally worked out what his cock is used for.

All of them, for how they belittle and denigrate him to his face and behind his back and how Stiles just shrugs it off with a smile and a smartass quip… but the pain is still there on his face each and every time. My Stiles is so strong, he's not even aware of just how strong he is and I am probably the worst one of the lot, I need him even stronger just so I may continue to lead the pack.

We crave Stiles, we need his physical domination over us, inside us… hurting and healing us. Wolf and I both agree on this, but we can never ask for it. To do so would bring Stiles down to our level and that is not acceptable.

Sometimes I wonder if this apparent sanity is just a manifestation of psychosis, a way to split the human and wolf sides of me, but I know that is not completely correct, the I side of the equation was brought into being as a self-protection mechanism from years under Peter Hale's hand and mind. The I is the rational side of us, no longer do my wolf and I reside at the same time. Maybe it is a delusion, but if so, then it is one that we accept… simply because we must.

Stiles is aware that things aren't peachy keen, I suppose that is kind of stupid statement to make, but even so, it is true enough. He has seen into us deep enough to see the need that sours our scent, seen deep enough to know that we are not what we seem and seen deep enough to know that we need him in ways he doesn't fully understand… but he tries and it hurts us that he cares enough to do so.

How he tries to be there for us is humbling, the nights when it is just wolf, I and our thoughts alone together, how our dreams complete us, the imagery of us splayed out before him as he latches his teeth into our neck and thrusts deep inside us with no thought of gentleness or care, primal mating by a superior to an inferior. These are the only nights when I achieve the barest semblance of a hard on. Not even toys; fake, plastic replicas of the reality we dream of, will work anymore. For it is now all Stiles… it has always been Stiles.

Wolf cries mate, I cry lover, and Stiles hears us, but still doesn't fully comprehend what we are asking for… a mate, a lover… an Alpha to our Omega, a Dom to our sub.

Just ours and ours alone.


End file.
